


Home

by ViciousVenin



Series: The Mess We've Made [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Coming Untouched, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: Gerard and Frank finally get some time to themselves after a long time on the road.// Part of the The Mess We've Made Series, but can be read as a stand-alone story.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ya got me. I couldn't stay away from these two. I hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> If you haven't read The Mess We've Made, no worries. Pretty much all you need to know is that Frank and Gerard were together before having broken up for a little while. They decided to be together again and to move in together.

“If you don’t get this door open in the next five seconds I’m going to fucking kill you.” Frank sounds dead serious, but Gerard can only laugh.

“Calm the fuck down, okay! Why’d you give me the stupid keys to _your_ place anyway?” he says as he fumbles with the keyring for the hundredth time.

“ _Our_ place,” Frank reminds him.

“Right.”

Finally, Gerard gets the key in the lock and turns it. The door gives and then Frank is pushing them both across the threshold and into the apartment. Frank kicks the door shut behind him and then backs Gerard into the wall, hard.

“It’s been way to _fucking_ long, you piece of shit,” Frank says with venom.

Gerard laughs. “Why are you insulting me if you want my dick? Seems like a – _oh_ … weird way to go about it.” He has some trouble getting through the end of the sentence with Frank pressing the heel of his hand to the bulge in Gerard’s jeans. He’s been hard ever since they drove away from the practice space, Frank whispering obscenities in his ear as he tried to steer the car in a straight line.

“I’ll get your dick no matter what, and you know it.” To prove it, Frank drags the zipper down on Gerard’s pants and sinks to his knees. “God I’ve missed this so much,” he says, sounding like he’s mostly speaking to himself.

Frank wraps a hand around the base of Gerard’s cock and licks over the head. Gerard groans and leans his head back against the wall behind him, his eyes already rolling back in his head. “Fuck.” Frank takes more of him in his mouth then, flattening his tongue along the bottom and hollowing out his cheeks. “ _Fuck_ ,” Gerard repeats with feeling.

Frank hums in response, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure all the way down to Gerard’s toes. Gerard watches as Frank sinks down and then swallows, keeping his eyes locked on Gerard’s. A moan rumbles out from deep in Gerard’s chest. It’s unreal how Frank makes him fall apart like this, but after so long with only rushed handjobs in truck stop bathrooms, Gerard can’t really blame himself for being so desperate.

“Please, fuck.” Gerard gasps as Frank pulls off, making a popping sound as he releases the head of Gerard’s cock from his mouth.

A drop of pre-come sits at the corner of Frank’s mouth, and Gerard watches through half-lidded eyes as Frank’s tongue darts out and licks it up. “Please what? What do you want?” Frank asks, his voice rough.

“Bedroom. Come on,” Gerard says in response.

Frank nods and starts to get to his feet, but before he can, Gerard is grabbing him by the hips and hauling him down the hallway. Frank giggles as Gerard tosses him on the bed, his head falling back against the pillows. Frank folds his arms behind his head and watches as Gerard stands before him, fully clothed other than where his pants are unzipped, his cock still standing proudly against his stomach and smearing pre-come on his t-shirt.

Gerard takes the hint and pulls his shirt up over his head, then slips off his shoes and shucks his pants and underwear off together. He crawls up on the bed over to where Frank is still lying back casually. Usually Frank is the one pleading for them to get going, but for some reason he’s acting as if he’s not fazed at all. The only way Gerard knows Frank is really dying for some attention is by the tent in his jeans.

Gerard leans in and presses his mouth to the bulge, watching as Frank’s calm demeanor cracks and his mouth falls open in a silent moan. Gerard opens his mouth and wets the denim with his tongue, feeling Frank become even more riled up. Frank’s hands fly to his zipper, and as he tries to get his pants down in record time, Gerard grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

When he turns back to the bed, Frank has somehow removed all of his clothes in the few seconds that Gerard wasn’t looking. He’s grinning at Gerard as he gives his dick a few lazy strokes. Gerard zeros in on the motion and Frank’s hand stills.

“Turn over,” Gerard says.

Frank looks confused, but he does as he’s told, lying on his stomach and trying to keep his head twisted around so he can see what Gerard is doing. Gerard grabs a pillow from next to Frank’s head and positions it under Frank’s hips, keeping them elevated.

“Relax,” he says as he places his hands on Frank’s ass cheeks and spreads him open. “Gonna make you feel good, Frankie.”

“I know, Gee, I–” Frank cuts himself off with a moan as Gerard swipes his tongue over Frank’s hole. “Oh, _fuck_ , babe.”

Gerard hums and prods at Frank’s hole, making him moan again. He knows Frank loves this, and he knows it’s the perfect thing to do now that they finally have the time and space after being on tour for so many weeks. Gerard would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about this from the moment they crossed the Jersey state line.

He continues teasing Frank until he can feel how frustrated he’s getting, his hips grinding against the pillow and his moans growing more desperate. Finally, Gerard pushes inside.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Frank says in response.

Gerard moans at the feeling of Frank so tight and wound up, so eager for anything that Gerard does to him. Gerard pushes in deeper with his tongue, and then pulls out so just the tip is still inside before plunging in again. He alternates between fucking Frank fast and hard and slowly massaging him with his tongue. Frank can’t seem to stop moaning, and Gerard kind of wishes he could see his face, but he’ll settle for the feeling of Frank grinding forward against the pillow and back onto his face.

It’s obscene, but Gerard loves it so much it almost feels pure. After so much time spent thinking he’d never get the chance to see Frank like this again, Gerard is euphoric with the realization that they’re really here, in Frank’s bed – no, _their_ bed – going at it like there’s no tomorrow.

“Fuck, Gerard, I’m–” Frank reaches a hand down to his cock and strokes himself fast. Gerard makes his tongue go as rigid as possible and fucks into Frank as hard as he can. “Babe, oh fuck, I’m gonna come. Holy shit, _Gee_ –” Frank moans loud and long as he shoots come all over the sheets.

Gerard moans again, working Frank through it and then gradually slowing down until he’s barely licking Frank’s hole. Eventually, he pulls back and just breathes hard in tandem with Frank.

Frank rolls onto his back below Gerard and looks up at him. “God, I fucking love you.”

Gerard grins. “I fucking love you too.”

They smile stupidly at each other for a few moments until Frank seems to remember that Gerard hasn’t come yet. He sits up and wraps a hand around Gerard’s cock, stroking him slowly, teasingly. Frank leans in and presses his mouth to Gerard’s ear.

“You gonna fuck me now? You gonna pound my ass into the goddamn bed? Come on, want you inside me, Gee.”

Gerard moans, and then laughs breathlessly. “Fuck you and your non-existent refractory period.”

“Hey, I don’t think you should be complaining right now,” Frank says. He pulls away and Gerard sees the huge smile plastered on his face. “Come on, I meant it.” He leans back against the pillows and spreads his legs for Gerard.

Gerard takes a moment just to look. The birds on Frank’s hips have long since healed, and he’s added a few more tattoos, too. The flame over his heart is a favorite of Gerard’s, mostly because he gets to see it more than anyone else, but he loves every piece of art Frank decides to make a part of his body forever.

Gerard kicks back into action and grabs the bottle of lube from where he set it on the bed earlier. He gives Frank two slick fingers at once, knowing he won’t need much prep after what they just did. Frank moans and tilts his head back, and Gerard notices Frank’s cock already getting hard again.

“Jesus Christ,” Gerard says and adds a third finger. He only leaves them in for a little longer before extracting them and reaching for the condom. He’s just about to rip open the foil packet with his teeth when Frank stops him.

“Wait,” he says, “I– Um. I got tested after… When we decided to be together again. I’m clean.”

Gerard knows what he’s not saying, that he wanted to make sure he hadn’t gotten anything from someone else when they were broken up. He doesn’t really want to think about it, and he’s grateful that Frank seems to understand that.

“Oh,” Gerard says. “I– Yeah. I got checked last month. All good.”

Frank nods. “So… we don’t really need that anymore, do we?” he asks, gesturing to the condom in Gerard’s hand.

“Yeah,” Gerard says, smiling. “Guess not.”

Frank grins back at him, and that’s about all Gerard can take. He tosses the condom aside and leans in to kiss Frank stupid. He doesn’t know how long they spend just kissing, but he knows he would be happy if that’s all they did for the rest of the night.

But Frank, it seems, has other ideas. “Gee, come on. I need you to fuck me,” he says after breaking the kiss. “Please.”

Gerard nods. “Okay, yeah.” He reaches for the lube again and then strokes his own cock a few times to get himself slicked up, still hovering over Frank. “God, Frank, I can’t– You’re too–” He has to lean in and kiss him again, and Frank responds avidly. Gerard’s hand stops moving on his cock and slowly he moves to line himself up with Frank. Keeping their mouths locked together, Gerard pushes in.

Frank gasps, but quickly goes right back to kissing Gerard, even harder and more insistent this time. When they break the kiss again as Gerard bottoms out, Frank lets out a deep moan. “Fuck, you feel so close.”

Gerard scrunches his eyes shut and leans his forehead against Frank’s. He stays still for a moment, just focusing on the way it feels to be as close to Frank as he can possibly get. After a few breaths, he pulls out and pushes back in. The two of them moan together, and Frank moves his hips in a way that Gerard knows means he wants them to pick up the pace. Gerard is more than happy to oblige.

He pulls back again and snaps his hips forward hard. Frank nearly screams in pleasure, tossing his head and digging his nails into Gerard's back. Gerard moves back a little so he can throw each of Frank’s legs over his shoulders, and then pushes forward again with the new angle.

“You’re so fucking _deep_ ,” Frank says as Gerard fucks into him fast and rough.

Gerard moves forward again, testing how far Frank can bend. He gets to where Frank nearly has his knees to his ears before Frank shrieks, but not because of the stretch.

“ _There_ , Gee. Oh, God, please right there.” Frank can’t seem to keep his eyes open with Gerard pounding into him. “I’m–” Frank smiles and laughs then. He has a hard time getting the words out with Gerard's fast pace, but he manages to say, “I’m so fucking in love with you I can’t stand it.”

Gerard leans down to kiss up Frank’s neck. “Fuck, Frankie, I love you too. Show me you love me, babe,” he says. “Come for me.” He’s about to reach a hand down to Frank’s cock to help him along, but before he can, Frank cries out and comes all over their stomachs. “Oh, shit,” Gerard says.

Frank's muscles are loose and pliant after his second orgasm. He coaxes Gerard along, begging him to come inside him, and that’s just about it for Gerard. He shouts as pleasure rushes through him and feels himself spilling inside Frank. He comes for a ridiculously long time, his hips losing their rhythm until they finally still. After Gerard pulls out, Frank sits up and the two of them watch, almost fascinated, as Gerard’s come rolls out and down the insides of Frank’s thighs. It should probably be gross, but Gerard can’t shake the feeling that this is really _big_ for them, that now he’s finally a part of Frank and Frank is a part of him.

Eventually, Gerard rolls over to lay beside Frank, cuddling up to him and breathing in a mouthful of Frank’s dirty hair.

“Goddamn,” Frank says, still trying to catch his breath. “I feel… I dunno. It’s like, I was always yours, but now, now I can really _feel_ it, you know what I mean?”

Gerard moves so he can look Frank in the eye. “Yeah, Frankie. I know exactly what you mean.”


End file.
